Pour un coeur
by Shuury
Summary: "- Je compte obtenir le cœur d'Harry Potter, s'exclame une fille de 16 ans, blonde aux yeux gris. - Pardon ? demande un garçon, exact réplique de la fille." Qui est cette fille qui veut obtenir l'Elu ? Qui est ce garçon qui lui ressemble ? Comment cette histoire va finir ? (Histoires en short chapter) Attention SLASH ! Homophobes s'abstenir !
1. Commencement

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : Commencement

 _« Mon regard gris parcoure la réception qui se déroule dans la salle de bal du manoir. Il s'arrête sur Lucius Malfoy, mon père, qui se déplace aisément au milieu des personnes présentes, vers Narcissa, sa femme, qui est en adoration devant de jeunes enfants dans des berceaux, ses petits-enfants pour être précis. Un bruit se produit au niveau de la porte. Un garçon de 8 ans entre en rigolant, surement dû à une farce qu'il vient d'accomplir. En effet, survient alors un couple trempé tempêtant contre le garnement mal éduqué et influencé par ses oncles et tantes. Par ailleurs, le dit garnement se dirige vers moi, un sourire fier dessiné sur le visage. Je ne peux que lui sourire en retour._

 _Cependant cette histoire ne commence pas ici. En effet, il faut remonter quelques années auparavant, là où la famille Malfoy faillit se briser pour un cœur. »_

 **Grand Salle de Poudlard :**

\- Je compte obtenir le cœur d'Harry Potter, _s'exclame une fille de 16 ans, blonde aux yeux gris._

\- Pardon ? _demande un garçon, exact réplique de la fille._

\- Draco, tu m'as très bien entendu me semble-t-il.

\- Tu n'oserai pas ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Il est beau, riche, célèbre et puissant. Que demander de plus ? Il est parfait pour la famille Malfoy !

\- Léane, tu sais que tu es ma sœur favorite, mais tu connais mes sentiments le concernant.

 _« Et oui, je m'appelle Léane Malfoy, la sœur jumelle de Draco Malfoy. On est en sixième année et la guerre s'est finie l'an dernier avec la victoire du bien. Notre famille avait changé d'allégeance lors de notre troisième année. Nous avions vécu les deux dernières années reclus, craignant pour nos vies pendant les vacances d'été mais aussi d'être empoisonner à l'école par nos condisciples poudlariens. Avec nous, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore se détournèrent du seigneur des ténèbres. L'Ordre du Phoenix a su nous prendre sous son aile. Toutefois, nous étions tous présents lors de la dernière bataille. A la fin de la guerre, nous, les Serpentards, étions traités comme des parias. La société sorcière nous a jugé, insulté, répudié mais grâce aux témoignages du trio d'or et des personnes de l'Ordre, nous avons pu garder notre place dans le monde des sorciers. Mais revenons à notre histoire. Je viens donc de déclarer aux serpents que je voulais le Sauveur. Et j'ai bien senti que cela n'avait pas plu à une certaine personne. Toutefois, je m'en fichais. Comme je l'ai dit, Harry Potter est la personne parfaite à inclure dans notre famille mais pas pour les raisons que j'ai utilisé. C'est plutôt pour une personne en particulier. »_

\- Draco, je suis ta seule sœur, _soupire Léane_.

\- Oui mais de là à ….

\- Je l'ai décidé, Dray. À toi de réfléchir maintenant, _dit-elle doucement en se levant et puis en se dirigeant vers la porte de la grande salle._

 _J'arrive dans le hall quand …_

\- LEANE !


	2. La réaction de Draco

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : La réaction de Draco

 **À la table des Serpents**

\- Je …je…mais …

\- Dray, respire ! _s'écrie Pansy._

\- Comment oses-t-elle ? C'est peut-être ma sœur mais elle veut me piquer mon mec !

\- Techniquement ce n'est pas ton mec _dit doctement Blaise._

\- Question de point de vue balance Draco énervé. « _Non mais il en est amoureux depuis leur deuxième année et elle, elle leur sort ça comme ça du jour au lendemain »_. Je pensais que j'étais son confident, elle aura pu me le dire avant !

\- Mais Dray, tu ne fais rien pour le séduire aussi _continue Pansy._

\- Ah moins que, pour toi, les insultes et les sorts sont ta manière de séduire quelqu'un ? _s'esclaffe Blaise._

\- Non mais… _rougit Draco_

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de calmer le jeu _dit Théodore_. Parce que si Léane est sérieuse, elle a une longueur d'avance sur toi.

\- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle est amie avec Granger, Longdubat et Loufoca.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Etre trahi par sa propre sœur !

\- Bah… ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais t'aider, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups _sourit Blaise_

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien… comment dire ça …. _rougit Blaise, ce qui étonne ses amis. Lui, le tombeur de ses dames et ses sieurs qui rougit !_

\- Simple. Blaise veut Weasley _répond Théodore provoquant l'embrasement dudit Blaise._

\- La belette ? Mais attends laquelle ?

\- Ben le meilleur ami de ton amoureux secret _continue d'un ton docte Théo faisant aussi rougir Draco_. Ah ! Pansy t'aidera aussi…

\- Théo ! _blanchit Pansy_

\- …vu qu'elle veut Granger _rigole Théo_.

\- Oh ! _dirent ensemble Draco et Blaise en clignant des yeux._

\- Mais toi Théo ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, tu vas nous aider quand même ?

\- Hummm …. Mouais.

\- Oh oh ! Alors qui est l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue ?

\- Pas de Griffons en tout cas

\- Oh ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Loufoca !

\- Qui sait. Venez, les cours vont commencer _détourne Théo en souriant._

\- Oui, allons en cours. Léane, c'est une guerre que tu viens d'ouvrir _ricane Draco_.


	3. Alliance Cachée

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : Alliance cachée

 **Dans le Hall**

\- Hermy ! Nevy !

\- Arrête de nous appeler comme ça, _dit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Léane mais celui-ci rata son effet à cause du léger sourire qui étirait ses lèvres._

\- Mais ça ne dérange pas Nevy, n'est-ce pas ? _pleurniche Léane._

\- Euh… non _rigole Neville._

\- Alors, tu t'es déclaré à Luna ?

\- Qu… quoi ? euh non mais …euh … je ne suis pas amoureux de Luna _bégaie Neville._

\- Tu es … siiii convaincant Nevy !

\- Nev, ça se voit ! Puis si tu ne fais rien on risque de te la prendre.

\- Rohh les filles arrêtez ! _rougit Neville._

\- Héhé, tu veux un coup de main ? _sourit Léane._

\- Allez ! Je suis sûre que c'est réciproque _continue Hermione._

\- Non, je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul… mais merci _dit Neville_

\- Donc tu es bien amoureux de Luna _s'écrient ensemble les deux jeunes filles qui rirent des rougeurs du pauvre Neville_.

\- Haha … allons vers notre salle, on a potions ensemble.

\- Ouh ouh ! Direction les potions !

\- Léane, comment tu peux être joyeuse d'aller en potions _s'horrifie Neville._

\- Oh ! C'est simple ! Je suis à Serpentard _répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier._ Ah ! … et j'aime les potions aussi !

\- C'est méprisable mais logique _dit doctement Hermione, arrachant un soupir à Neville et un sourire sarcastique à Léane._

\- Sinon, pour le "consilium", je te passe la main, _dit tranquillement Léane._

\- Bien, à mon tour de jouer alors, _continue malicieusement Hermione_.

\- De quoi parlez-vous les filles ?

\- Nevy, Nevy, Nevy, on ne demande pas aux filles ce qu'elles font de leur temps libre. Surtout à une serpentarde _sourit Léane._

 _Alors qu'Hermione secoue la tête et que Neville soupire, le trio arrive devant la salle de potion et continue de discuter de tout et de rien. Quand_ :

\- Léane ! Sale traitresse ! _hurle Draco arrivant en courant vers sa sœur._

\- Hey, Dray ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

\- Léane, retire ce que tu as dit à table.

\- Mon cher frère, un peu de retenue, je te prie. Que dirait, père ?

\- Qu'avec le temps, même un Malfoy peut changer, _bouge simplement la main, Draco, comme pour écarter la question, choquant tous ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas en privé._

\- Ouch, un point pour toi. Mais j'ai toujours la manche. Je ne retirerai rien !

\- Bien, ma chère sœur, tu veux la guerre alors tu l'auras ! Tu ne me connais pas encore en tant qu'ennemi _sourit narquoisement Draco._

\- Nous verrons bien, Dray _réponds sarcastiquement Léane._ Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je discute avec mes amis.

\- Léééaaannnee !

\- Dray, tu es en train de te faire vraiment remarquer _chuchote Blaise à l'oreille de Draco qui se retourne et voit tout le monde le regarder, ainsi que deux Griffons qui arrivent en courant dans leur direction._

\- Hermiooonne !

\- Harry ! Ron ! Vous êtes en avance pour une fois !

\- Oui, tu voulais nous présenter quelqu'un, non ?

\- Hermione… me dis pas que c'est la fouine ! Parce qu'on la connait déjà _dit Ron en regardant méchamment Draco_. Et sa perfide sœur aussi ainsi que tous ses serpents.

\- Merci pour le compliment _souligne Léane en souriant gaiement, avant qu'Hermione ne réponde._

\- Oui, oui je sais. Mais je suis devenue un peu plus proche de Léane et je souhaitais vous la présenter correctement…en dehors…des circonstances qu'on a connues auparavant.

\- Salut ! Alors, je me présente correctement. Je suis Léane Malfoy, la sœur de Draco. Je suis à Serpentard et j'ai 16 ans. J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre _dit Léane en tendant la main vers Harry._

\- J'espère aussi Léane _sourit Harry en lui serrant la main sous le regard mécontent de Draco et le sourire entendu de Léane. Elle se retourne vers Ron et lui tend également la main, qu'il serra, plus à cause de l'insistance du regard de Hermione que parce qu'il en avait envie._


	4. Potion's Class

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

 _ **Je suis désolée du retard. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes d'inscription à l'université (qui persistent encore un peu).**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : Potion's class

\- Maintenant, que ces charmantes présentations ont été faites, pouvons-nous rentrer ou mon cours n'est qu'optionnel ?

\- Sev, bien sûr que ton cours est important. Je ne le raterai pour rien au monde, _entre dans la salle Léane._

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy, appelez-moi professeur !

\- Certainement… Sev !

\- Mademoiselle Malfoy, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant entrez avant que je punisse toute la classe !

\- Harry, puis-je me mettre à côté de toi ? demande Léane.

\- Euh… oui _stupéfait de par ce que Léane venait de faire avec le professeur Snape. D'habitude, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle est toujours respectueuse envers les professeurs, sauf pendant la guerre où elle l'appelait toujours « Sev », comme maintenant._

\- Génial _s'exclame Léane en s'installant aisément à la table du Gryffindor._

\- Je vais la tuer, _grogne Draco en grinçant des dents et en posant brutalement le chaudron sur le feu._

\- Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? _hurle Severus, alors qu'il passait à côté du chaudron brutalisé, recevant ainsi de la braise sur sa cape._

 _Il se donna en spectacle en tapant frénétiquement sur sa cape en feu, puis lancea un regard vers Léane qui riait ouvertement. Les autres, quand à eux, pouffaient sous couvert_

\- 50 points en moins pour les Griffondor pour moqueries sur professeur

 _Draco, quant à lui, se tasse sur son siège puis jette un regard en biais au professeur Snape. Il esquissait un sourire en coin même si c'était son parrain : cette image est quand même assez drôle. Exaspéré, se maudissant et surtout se demandant pourquoi les Malfoy étaient aussi dissidents aujourd'hui, Snape retourne s'asseoir à son bureau, ne se levant que rarement durant le cours._

 _Draco jette des regards plus ou moins insistants sur sa sœur et Harry, faisant rire ses amis. En revanche, il fait flipper la majorité des griffondor qui remarquent ses regards sauf Harry, tandis que Hermione soupire._

\- Harry ? … Hum accepte-tu que je t'appelle Harry et que je te tutoie ? _demande Léane._

\- Tu le fais déjà _souligne Harry en souriant_.

\- Ah ! excuse-moi, mais en même temps, une Malfoy se permet toujours, _sourit Léane faisant rouler des yeux Harry._

\- Tu es bien de la famille Malfoy toi !

\- Merci pour le renseignement. Au fait en parlant de ma famille, que penses-tu de mon frère ? q _uestionne Léane en s'accoudant à la table de travail, le menton enfoncée dans la paume de sa main._

\- De Draco Malfoy ?

\- Parce que j'ai un autre frère ?

\- Non, non, _rougit Harry pendant qu'il pile, un peu trop d'ailleurs, les racines d'Ambros._

\- Alors, ma première question, _insiste Léane en se rapprochant, sa main sur celle de Harry qui s'active,_ tu y vas trop fort, arrête. _Le Griffondor rougit de plus belle._

 _A l'autre bout de la pièce, on entend un verre exploser. Tout le monde lève la tête vers le bruit et découvre un Draco Malfoy debout, à côté de Théodore, émanant une aura de colère contenue. Pendant que le professeur se dirige vers le binôme Serpentard, se demandant ce qu'il se passe vraiment aujourd'hui dans la tête des Malfoy : Draco qui fait des choses incompréhensibles et Léane qui s'assoit à côté du Survivant… Vainqueur, et l'appelle « Sev » devant tout le monde._

\- Bizarre _souffle Harry, en regardant attentivement Malfoy._

\- Bizarre ? Tu le trouves bizarre ?

\- Non, je trouve sa façon d'agir aujourd'hui étrange.

\- Hum ?

\- D'habitude il est maître de ses émotions, son visage ne reflète aucun sentiment. Même lorsque je l'insulte. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, tout son être exprime sa colère, _argumente Harry en continuant de regarder Draco qui essayait de contenir cette ire._

\- Pourquoi continues-tu à l'insulter alors que la guerre entre les maisons n'existe plus ?

\- Hum... par habitude, je suppose.

\- Le détestes-tu toujours ?

 _Harry se tourne, surpris, vers Léane qui continuait tranquillement la préparation de la potion, comme si son frère n'avait pas cassé une dizaine de fioles._

\- Quoi ?

\- Le détestes-tu toujours ?

\- Euh … je ne sais pas.

Alors j'attendrai ta réponse à notre prochain cours de potion _sourit Léane en tournant six fois dans les aiguilles d'une montre, donnant à la potion devenir turquoise._

\- Fini _._

 _La sonnerie appuie les paroles de Léane._

\- Réfléchi à ma question, d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

\- Parce que c'est mon frère, et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on pense de lui sincèrement en dehors de Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es son ennemi attitré selon vous… deux. Et j'ai déjà la réponse d'Hermione, Neville et Luna. À mercredi, _dis-je en sortant de la salle._

 _Puis on entend :_

\- LEANE MALFOY ! VENEZ DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Professeur, elle est déjà partie.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous direz à votre sœur de me faire un parchemin de 80 cm sur la fleur nacrée.

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Bien et vous me ferez un devoir sur les potions pour lesquelles elle est employée. Maintenant disposez.

\- Bien professeur.


	5. Reactions en Chaine

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : Réactions en chaine

 **Grande Salle**

\- Léane ! Alors, le cours de potion ? _demande Théodore._

\- Intéressant, _répond-t-elle en se servant un magret de canard mariné à la citrouille._

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec le Sauveur du monde ?

\- De tout un tas de bonnes choses mais si je devais retenir une chose, c'est qu'il a la peau _incroyablement_ douce.

\- Dray, respire _murmure Pansy à l'oreille du concerné._

 _Les discussions allaient bon train quand, regardant de travers Léane, Blaise lève un sourcil :_

\- Hum… Léane ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tes … _hésite Blaise, car le sujet qu'il allait aborder est délicat pour la jeune fille._

\- Mes … ? _s'agace Léane en voyant que de plus en plus de ses camarades la regardaient de travers_.

\- Hum …cheveux … c _ontinue Blaise en voyant les yeux de la fille s'agrandir alors qu'elle sort sa baguette._

\- « deliberatione »

 _Une brume grise sort de la baguette pour devenir un tourbillon qui montre le reflet de Léane. La jeune fille hurle de rage à la vue de ses magnifiques cheveux blonds/blancs. En effet, ceux-ci étaient devenus des algues larges ondulant doucement mais qui, sous la colère subite de la Serpentard, s'agitèrent dangereusement. Son regard gris qui, pour le moment, apparaît aussi tranchant qu'une lame, se tourne vers son frère qui s'emploie à feindre l'ignorance._

 _« Medusa cogita » Le sort informulé fait effet rapidement tandis que la jeune fille fait une sortie remarquée avec ses cheveux/algues s'élevant sous l'effet de la colère. Un rictus sadique s'affiche sur son visage. Avant de franchir les portes de la grande salle, elle se tourne vers Draco dont les cheveux se métamorphosaient en serpents provoquant des hoquets de surprises dans la salle et essayant d'attaquer leur hôte._

\- Draco, espèce de marsouin ! Je te ferais regretter pour mes cheveux ! _Tandis que derrière elle, on pouvait entendre_ « Léaaanne ! » _se répercuter sur les murs._

 _Devant le miroir, Léane tentait tous les sorts de sa connaissance pour remettre ses cheveux en place._

\- Pfff, mais qu'a-t-il fait pour qu'il sort aussi dur à désenchanter ?

\- Tu as l'air fine comme ça _ricane une voix légère_

\- Moque-toi. Je fais tellement d'efforts pour me contenir...

\- Et bien, ma fille tu n'as pas fini d'en baver _continue cette voix plein de sarcasme_.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu vois bien que je ferais tout pour mon frère même me faire haïr par lui ! Mais il faut qu'il ouvre rapidement les yeux sur la situation. Si seulement Saint Potter pouvait être moins naïf sur ce sujet ! _Léane lève son regard vers le miroir où son reflet sourit narquoisement_ « ton secret est trahi » _souffle-t-il._

\- Quoi ? _se retourne Léane_ Thé...théo…dore. Que… que fais-tu là ? _se reprend-t-elle._

\- Théo… que veux-tu ? _continue Léane en levant un sourcil haut devant le mutisme de Théodore Nott._

\- Ah … euh … excuse-moi. _Devant le regard étonné de Léane qui se posait vraisemblablement la question de savoir pourquoi il s'excusait. Théo ricane_ : Je me demande si je dois rire ou m'étonner ou te taquiner. Je ne comprends pas, je suis si maître de moi en temps normal. Seulement, avec toi, je suis toujours surpris. Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment sérieuse avec Potter ou si tu faisais cela pour une quelconque raison. Selon ce que j'aurais découvert, j'aurais abandonné ou … _soupire-t-il en avançant vers elle. Levant la main vers les cheveux de la jeune fille, Théo prononce_ : il a associé son sort à une potion.

\- Une potion ? Mais oui ! Lui qui aime ça, au point de se battre avec ! « _extract_ ».

 _Un parchemin apparu alors avec inscrit les ingrédients de la potion._

\- Hum… ça sera assez facile à contrer le sort avec ces renseignements _indique_ _Léane_. Théo, notre discussion n'est pas fini _souligne-t-elle en le regardant partir avec un sourire._ Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as dit… _murmure-t-elle pour elle-même_.

\- Alors que comptes faire pour tes cheveux ?

\- Tu réapparais maintenant toi !

\- Je n'aime pas les gens, tu le sais !

\- Stupide reflet ! Stupide miroir !

\- Hey ! Doucement où je ne te montrerai plus rien !

\- Tsss, tu as raison ! Doucement ou tu ne montreras plus JAMAIS rien !

\- Pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

\- Pfff, bon alors … « _Nouarum_ » _fit Léane avec des gestes complexes._ Voilà qui est mieux !

 _Quatre mois passa. Entre les coups bas de Draco et les répliques de Léane, la tactique de rapprochement fonctionne parfaitement bien grâce aux efforts associés de Léane et d'Hermione. En effet, maintenant on voyait souvent le groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffindor ensemble. Hélas, entre les deux Malfoy, la tension était insoutenable. Mais seuls les Serpentard et Hermione la sentaient car il ne faut pas oublier que ce sont des Malfoy et cacher ses sentiments est monnaie courante pour eux._

\- Harry, que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique dans le parc ?

\- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée Léane ! Invitons nos amis, n'est-ce pas Harry ? _sourit Hermione._

\- Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Merci Harry ! _saute au cou de celui-ci Léane en souriant étrangement à Hermione qui répondit en acquiesçant_. Je vous laisse choisir le jeu alors !

\- Un jeu ?

\- Bien sûr pour s'amuser aussi ! On se retrouve à midi alors _salua Léane en partant vers les cachots. Les Serpentard, surtout un, avaient assisté de loin à la scène_.

 **Dans la salle commune des Serpentard.**

 _Léane s'assoit sur une chaise pour attendre ses amis quand soudain un sort d'enclave l'immobilise._

\- Que… ?

\- Jolie petite princesse ! _souffle une voix lugubre à l'oreille de Léane qui se paralyse encore._ Te rappelles-tu de mon toucher ? De mon souffle ? De mes caresses ?

\- Non…non … non ! _Des flash-back de la guerre lui reviennent en mémoire, des choses qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier, dont elle n'avait parlé qu'à ses amis. Elle commença à se débattre. Le sort se dissipa à l'entrée de Serpentard, la laissant pâle comme la mort, en sueur et effrayée._

 **Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor**

\- Hermione, tu ne trouves pas que Léane me colle un peu trop ? _demande Harry._

\- Elle est simplement amoureuse de toi _répondit Ron à la place d'Hermione en grignotant une choco-grenouille._

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Mais non, c'est impossible ! De plus, je…euh… enfin vous le savez très bien.

\- Oui, oui, tu aimes Malfoy…masculin _ricane Ron_. Il m'en a fallu du temps pour accepter cette réalité. Mais pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?

\- Pff, il va simplement ricaner et me rejeter.

\- Harry, depuis quelques temps, aucun de nous ne nous battons contre les Serpentard et eux aussi ont arrêté. Surtout depuis que Léane discute avec tout le monde, les mœurs se sont calmées _souligne Hermione_.

\- Et puis les Serpentard sont nos amis maintenant _complète Ron_. Quoique j'aimerai avoir plus avec quelqu'un en particulier _murmure-t-il_.

\- Evidement _taquine Hermione ayant entendu Ron qui rougit sous l'insinuation et le ricanement d'Harry._

\- Quoi ? Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Bien sûr, Ron ! Je pense même que c'est réciproque.

\- Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi !


	6. Le trouble de Léane

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf Léane**_

* * *

MadHatter1278 : Merci beaucoup

Cherisch : Merci aussi :D

Audelie : Ah ! Cette Léane est-elle vraiment amoureuse de Harry ? Les Serpentards, étant des serpentards, je ne peux confirmer s'ils ont menti ou pas :p Léane et Théo, tu crois ?

 **Un peu de drame dans mon histoire**

 **Derell :** Oouuuuh ! J'en ai des froufrou ! * _regard_ _mitigé de l'assistance_ * ... quoi, c'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ?

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Pour un cœur**

Short Chapter : _Le trouble de Léane_

 **La salle commune de Serpentard**

\- Léane ! Ah, tu es … ça va ? _demande Pansy en apercevant la jeune fille._ Tu es toute pâle !

\- Hein ? Ah ! Euh… non… non, ça va. Désolée, _dit Léane en revenant à la réalité_. Je vais bien _sourit-elle faussement, son regard vide_. On va pique-niquer aujourd'hui avec les Gryffons ! Alors préparez-vous ! lança _Léane en se dirigeant joyeusement vers les dortoirs._

 _Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à duper Draco et Théodore_.

 **La salle commune de Gryffondor**

\- Allez Hermione ! On va être en retard au pique-nique.

\- Oui, oui ! Je vous trouve bien excités à l'idée d'aller en pique-nique avec les Serpentard.

\- C'est ça. Et tu vas essayer de nous faire croire que tu n'as pas hâte ?!

\- Je vois _sourit Hermione_. Je vous signale que c'est nous qui nous chargeons du jeu donc je préparai les affaires. Allez, c'est parti.

 **Parc de Poudlard**

« Léane ! » _cria Hermione en se dirigeant vers la fille qui fulminait_. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Quelqu'un m'a fait une mauvaise farce... Horrible... Si je l'attrape, je le torture avec toute mon éducation mangemorienne. » _dit trop calmement Léane_.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Une personne s'est amusée à mettre un sort d'enclave sur mon fauteuil et … et... une voix... cette voix...sa voix qui... » t _rembla Léane, alors qu'Hermione la prit dans ses bras, connaissant la peur de son amie._

 _Durant la guerre, un peu avant la fin, Léane s'est faite capturer par les mangemorts..._

 _ **[Flash-Back]**_

 **Quartier de l'Ordre**

« Sev, que viens-tu de dire ? » _demanda Léane, 15 ans._

« Calme-toi, Léane »

« Me calmer ?! Tu viens de me dire que mon frère, nos amis et le groupe de Gryffondor ont été attrapés ! Et tu veux que je me calme ?! On m'avait promis que cette mission serait sans risque! Pourquoi m'avoir donner une mission différente ? » _hurla-t-elle._

« Léane, ma chérie, attendons la réunion de l'Ordre pour avoir plus de détails. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment » _dit Narcissa._

« Pansy le sait ? Est-elle toujours en mission ? J'exige qu'on me laisse aller les chercher ! »

« Je t'en prie, Léane... » _coupa Lucius douloureusement._

 _Léane fondit en larmes, hurlant le prénom de son frère. Leur famille avait tout perdu : leur manoir aux mains de Voldemort et ses fidèles, leurs vies entre les mains de l'Ordre et leur liberté entre celles du ministère. Maintenant, on leur prenait frère et fils !_

 _C'est ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre découvrirent que les Malfoy avaient un cœur. Narcissa voulut prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci se dégagea et courut dans sa chambre._

 _La réunion commença._

 _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_

 _Léane, essoufflée, leva les yeux vers son ancien manoir. « Stupide courage gryffondorien ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon frère ?! » Marchant silencieusement dans la propriété vers la bâtisse, Léane se faufilait entre les ombres des arbres et la lumière lunaire. Ouvrant une cachette secrète sur le côté ouest du bâtiment, elle se glissa dans un couloir étroit et sombre. « Stupides mangemorts. Garder leur base dans un manoir connu de leurs ennemis » Elle bifurqua à gauche vers un chemin descendant. Au bout d'un moment, elle stoppa et colla son oreille contre la chambranle de la porte cachée dans les cachots._

« Que font-ils à Draco ? »

« Ron... ils lui font payer la trahison de sa famille »

« C'est tellement ignoble ! »

 _Une porte s'ouvrit._

« Tu as de la chance que l'on doit te garder vivant car, je dois te l'avouer, j'aime te torturer mon cher neveu! »

 _Le bruit sourd d'un corps qu'on balance sur le sol résonna et la prote se referma. « Draco ! Draco ! Allez, vieux ! » disaient plusieurs voix en même temps. Léane serra les dents de rage, et actionna le mécanisme qui, doucement, laissa apparaître son visage._

« Léa... » _commença Ron, surpris, alors qu'Hermione lui couvrait la bouche, faisant signe à Léane que c'était sauf, pour peu qu'un nid de mangemorts soit safe. Léane sortit de sa cachette._

« Ouh, vous avez l'air bien amochés » _dit-elle en ouvrant délicatement les cellules et avançant vers Draco qui gisait au sol_. « Salut p'tit frère, tu as l'air en forme ! »

« Moque-toi, sale morveuse ! » _grimaça Draco alors que Léane le soignait._

 _Elle se tourna vers les autres et entreprit de les soigner aussi. Heureusement, qu'elle avait demandé des leçons à Pomfresh et sa mère. Elle découvrit_ aussi _Luna au fond de la cellule. Elle lui passa de l'eau et la soigna. Rapidement, elle examina chacun des détenus mais on la sentait stressée et Draco lançait des regards anxieux vers la porte._

« Draco, tu ouvriras la marche. Luna, Ron, Blaise, Harry, Théo, Hermione puis moi te suivrons. Non, je suis en meilleure forme » _souligne Léane en coupant la réplique de son frère_. « Hermione, je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Ça sera bref. »

« Oui » _dit Hermione en s'éloignant avec Léane._

« Si jamais on se fait prendre, je ferai diversion. Je veux que tu me fasses un serment. » _continue Léane voyant les expressions de sa future amie_.

« Léane, attends... »

« Hermione, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance... s'il te plait... »

« D'accord. »

« Merci. Répètes après moi : Moi, Hermione Granger, je jure à Léane Malfoy... »

« Moi, Hermione Granger, je jure à Léane Malfoy... »

« ... de ne pas me retourner si celle-ci doit faire diversion et de s'opposer à ce que les autres le fassent... »

« ... de ne pas me retourner si celle-ci doit faire diversion et de s'opposer à ce que les autres le fassent... »

« ... de part ce serment, j'inclus comme témoins Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy ... »

« ... de part ce serment, j'inclus comme témoins Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy ... »

« ... qui sont, par la même occasion, obligés de respecter les termes du serment. »

« ... qui sont, par la même occasion, obligés de respecter les termes du serment. »

 _Une lueur entoura le poignet droit de tous les occupants de la pièce. Ces derniers regardèrent le tatouage qui s'était formé, choqués._

« Léane, qu'as-tu fait?! » _demanda Draco paniqué_.

« Un serment. Draco, comme tu seras devant, il faudra te diriger vers la plante lunaire. Il y a un porteloin en forme de livre. » _dit précipitamment Léane, ne laissant pas à son frère l'occasion de discuter._ « Allons-y, vite ! J'ai utilisé trop de magie, ils vont bientôt le sentir. » _tonna la jeune fille en poussant tout le monde dans le tunnel._

 _Avançant aussi rapidement que leurs blessures leurs permettaient, ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur. Suivant Draco, au pas, ils arrivèrent à la lisière du bois quand les nuages s'écartèrent, laissant un faisceau lumineux éclairer les évadés. Hélas pour eux, un mangemort était là._

« Arrêtez vous ! » _hurla-t-il en commençant à jeter des sorts. Hermione se tourna légèrement pour voir Léane s'arrêter, lui sourire faiblement et se retourner. Elle continua sa course avec les autres qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrêt de Léane._

 _Léane sourit sadiquement au mangemort proche et aux autres qui arrivaient. Si elle devait arrêter de respirer en ce jour, elle allait s'amuser un peu._

« Max Praesidio » _Un bouclier se leva derrière elle_. « Circum Acid » _Le mangemort hurla de douleur sous l'acide qui le rongeait_. "Strues Pluvia" _Des pieux filèrent vers les mangemorts, en blessant certains grièvement, en en laissant d'autres morts. Léane réussit à repousser plusieurs assaillants mais se fatiguait rapidement, surtout après les soins qu'elle a prodigué plus tôt à ses amis. Elle ne remarqua donc pas quand un mangemort apparu derrière elle et, d'un geste sec et précis, l'assomma._

 _ **Porteloin près de la fleur lunaire.**_

"Où est ma soeur ?" _demanda Draco paniqué_ "Où est-elle ?"

"Elle fait diversion pour nous permettre de fuir" _souffla Hermione tristement._

"Quoi ? Allons la récupérer vite" _s'é_ cr _ia Harry, mais le sort bloqua les mouvements de tout ceux qui tentèrent de rebrousser chemin._

"Que...?"

"Désolée" _murmura Hermione, larmoyante, et Draco comprit._

"Le serment ? C'était ça le serment ?"

"Oui."

"Prenons le porteloin, qu'elle ne fasse pas ça pour rien. Elle va nous rejoindre bientôt" _soupire Blaise, résigné._

 _ **Quartier de l'Ordre.**_

"Léane, viens manger, ma puce, s'il te plait. L'ordre fera tout pour récupérer Draco alors... alors ..." _sanglota Narcissa_.

 _Le silence lui répondit, elle ouvrit alors doucement la porte._

"Non, non ... NON ! Pas ça !" _s'écria-t-elle, abandonnant son rôle d'aristocrate. Tous les membres se précipitèrent vers les cris._ "Léane, non !" _C'est sous les plaintes douloureuses de Narcissa qu'ils découvrirent que la chambre était vite._

 _Ils se mirent à chercher dans toute la maison. Trois heures plus tard, il étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle à manger pour faire le point. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans le hall. Tout le monde se leva, baguette en main, et se dirigea vers celui-ci pour découvrir un entremêlement de jambes et de bras. C'est alors qu'ils reconnurent les enfants._

"Vous avez réussi à vous échapper, les enfants !" _s'écria Severus_.

 _Ron et Hermione, dans les bras de Madame Weasley; Harry, entouré de Sirius et Remus; Draco que ses parents serraient fort contre eux; Blaise et Théodore écrasés sous le poids de Pansy qui était revenue de mission._

"Mère... c'est ... c'est grâce à Léane si on s'est échappé. Mais ... mais...elle est restée au manoir pour faire diversion. J'ai... je te jure, j'ai voulu retourner auprès d'elle ...mais...mais ...elle nous a fait passé un serment de témoins" _dit Draco, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes._

"Je suis désolée, Madame Malfoy. C'est à moi qu'elle a fait passer le serment... Je ne savais pas ... je ..." _pleure Hermione_.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, chérie, on ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que Léane t'a choisi parce que, justement, tu ne savais pas." _la calma Lucius_.

 _Dans le regard de la famille Malfoy, on voyait la douleur, la tristesse, la perte_.

"Genus Clock" _dit Draco. Une horloge apparut indiquant les emplacements de chaque membre de la famille. Trois aiguilles indiquaient "Zone Safe" et la quatrième allait vers "Manoir"._ "Adfectus" _et les cases changèrent. On vit une aiguille sur la colère, deux sur la tristesse et une sur la douleur. En voyant l'aiguille de sa sœur, Draco s'effondra au sol, affligé_.

 _ **Manoir Malfoy**_

"Enervum. Belle Princesse, ouvre les yeux." _dit une voix masculine alors que Léane se réveillait sous le sort._ "Tu aurais fait une magnifique alliée. Tu aurais dû voir ton visage pendant que tu combattais : déterminé, éclairé par un sourire sadique. Je suis ... Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi ? ... Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?" _fit l'homme en secouant Léane, sonnée_.

"Owen..." _murmura la fille fatiguée_.

"Mon amour, tu m'as reconnu. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, toutes ses années où tu nous fuyais. Heureusement, j'ai demandé à mon père de me laisser m'occuper de toi" _dit doucement Owen, mais il se raidit en entendant le petit rire moqueur qu'elle émit_. "Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ?"

"Mon amour ? Manqué ? Occuper de moi ? Owen, ce qu'on a vécu en tant que couple n'était qu'illusion" _ricanna la jeune fille en regardant le garçon dans les yeux_.

"Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses."

"Je ne t'aime pas, Owen, je ne t'aimerais jamais. Ton père, ce mage noir de pacotille, m'y a obligé avec une potion de contrôle. Où est l'amour dans cette histoire?"

"Dans ce cas, je te ferai m'aimer" _cria Owen en saisissant brusquement le menton de Léane puis l'embrassant de force._

"Non.. no...nooon, arrête !" _tenta difficilement de se dégager Léane, soumise à un sort d'entrave, alors qu'Owen commençait à la caresser._

 _Plusieurs semaines avaient passées. Heureusement, dans un sens, pour Léane, Owen n'allait pas au bout de ses actes mais il continuait tout de même à la caresser, l'embrasser et autres gestes plus ou moins vicieux... À partir de la troisième semaine, Owen commença à donner la potion de contrôle à Léane qui, jour après jour, se sentait faiblir face à ses effets._

 _Les membres de l'Ordre tentèrent de récupérer Léane au manoir mais, entre temps, le lord changea de quartier. L'atmosphère remplit d'électricité annonçait bientôt la bataille finale._

 _Cependant, personne n'avait trouvé la cachette de Voldemort. Sur l'horloge, l'aiguille de Léane pointait sur Lieu Inconnu. Tout le monde était retourné à Poudlard._

 _Avril, Voldemort arriva à l'école. Face au barrage qui s'était formé devant lui, il sourit. Son regard se riva sur la famille Malfoy._

"Lucius, Narcissa" _susurre le lord, provoquant une vague de crispation chez les Malfoy_. "J'ai un cadeau pour vous" _sourit-il en esquissant un geste vers sa gauche._

 _Ils virent d'abord Owen, souriant. Puis celui-ci tendit la main en s'inclinant légèrement, accueillant les doigts fins d'une jeune fille. Léane sortit des rangs pour se placer au côté d'Owen et son père._

« Léane » _crièrent tout ses amis. Celle-ci posa son regard sur eux et tous purent voir avec horreur ses yeux sans expression, sans éclat. Ces derniers étaient entièrement gris, sans pupille._

« Voyez-vous, j'ai pensé qu'elle serait une alliée de poids. J'ai essayé d'obtenir d'elle des informations sur vous... mais elle ne cédait pas. J'ai eu beau la casser physiquement, moralement et psychologiquement, rien n'y faisait ... elle ne disait pas un mot. Par contre, ses cris étaient délicieux. _Ses yeux étaient remplis de cruauté._ Owen a du lui faire ingurgiter la potion de contrôle pendant des semaines avant qu'elle ne perde totalement sa volonté. Elle est coriace. Enfin... elle l'était » e _xpliqua le mage noir face aux visages déformés par le rage de la plupart des personnes connaissant intimement Léane._

« Léane » _dit Draco en commençant à avancer. Il fut aussitôt arrêté par un doloris lancé par Bellatrix. Léane ne fit aucun pas, à la différence des autres, et se contenta de le regarder souffrir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais, soudain, des larmes se mirent à jaillir de ses yeux, redonnant espoir à ses amis._

 _La bataille commença. Draco tenta de rejoindre sa sœur avec l'aide de Blaise et de Théo mais Owen les fit reculer avec l'aide de son père. Après des heures de combat, Draco, Blaise et Théo parvinrent à la hauteur d'Owen et Léane, qui ne manquait pas d'inventivité pour ses sorts, comme à son habitude. Les maléfices fusèrent entre les cinq personnes. Les trois compères ne voulaient pas blesser Léane alors que celle-ci ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, ses larmes ne s'étaient pas taries._

« Arrête de pleurer, Léane-chérie ! Tue les ! » _hurla Owen_.

« Ava... » _Levant le bras pour lancer le sort de mort, Léane ne vit pas que Théo l'immitait_ « Scindet ». _Léane hurla alors que de fines enfilades apparaissaient sur son corps, déchirant ses vêtements. Ses cris alarmèrent Owen qui tourna la tête et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Elle bascula vers le sol mais il réussi à la recueillir dans ses bras et la regarda tendrement_ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Léane, je te protégerai » _. Elle leva la main et caressa sa joue mais un sort de mort le percuta et, les yeux grands ouverts, il s'effondra sur le sol, imité par Léane qui s'était évanouit._

 _La bataille terminée, on soignait les blessés._

 _ **Infirmerie.**_

« Monsieur, Madame Malfoy, votre fille a ingurgité une grande quantité de potion de contrôle. Il sera possible de supprimer ses effets mais cela sera difficile. Cependant je dois vous avertir qu'il y aura des conséquences irréversibles. Ses pupilles ne seront plus visibles : elle n'aura que les iris, ce qui n'affectera en rien sa vision. Il se pourrait qu'il y est aussi un dysfonctionnement magique mais on ne le saura que lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

 _Quelques jours plus tard, on eu la confirmation que les yeux de Léane resteront ainsi à jamais. Toutefois, il y avait dorénavant de la vie en eux, un éclat, une étincelle. Les autres effets se révélèrent être une résistance complète aux poisons et une hypersensibilité magique._

 _ **[Flash-Back]**_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va découvrir la personne qui a osée faire ça » la _rassura Hermione, serrant toujours Léane dans ses bras._

« Les filles, que faites-vous ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se peloter » _dit Ron alors que les filles s'écartaient l'une de l'autre, rougissant sous le regard jaloux de Pansy, railleur de Draco et étonné de Théo._


End file.
